Mulier's Sith War
The Mulier's Sith War (298-304 ABY) was the name given to the major galactic conflict fought between the Galactic Republic and the Fifth Sith Empire. History Prelude Unbeknownst to the Republic and Jedi, Darth Mulier had secretly been watching the Battle of Coruscant and after the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong's Death Star recovered Lucious Cotte who had been unconscious since the explosion. The Sith would later brainwash Lucious into Sith service and modified his body. With Lucious, now reborn as Darth Rexus, Mulier planned on rebuilding the Empire and attacking the Republic. Phase One (298-300 ABY) Battle of Yavin With the help of Torno Cotte, the Republic gained information of Darth Rexus' fleet at Yavin. The Republic sent a fleet to Yavin to battle back the Sith fleet. Toro leading one of several squadrons of Republic starfighters, began attacking one of the Imperial Destroyers. On the other side, Darth Rexus was leading the Imperial TIE fighters and killing numerous amounts of Republic starfighters. Toro started to lead the Y-wing bombers and destroying the bridges of the destroyers. Facing Rexus, Torno shoots his TIE fighter and damages it enough to where Rexus must land on the last remaining destroyer and flee. Virgillia 7 Slaves The Republic sent the Strike Team to free slaves from the Sith's Virgilla 7 base. The strike team disguised themselves as stormtroopers, killed the security of the base, freed the slaves, and escaped. Rescuing Senator In 299 ABY, the Republic sent the Strike Team to rescue the senator of the Naboo quadrant who had been captured by the Sith. When they arrived on the destroyer, they learned that the senator had been killed. The strike team made their escape while dodging the crew of the destroyer. Rescuing Fel princess In 300 ABY, the empress of the Second Fel Empire asked the help of the Republic to rescue her daughter who had been held as leverage since 293 ABY. The strike team boarding the ship and rescued the princess. They were then found by stormtroopers and led a destructive path to escape the destroyer. Phase Two (301-303 ABY) Battle of Hoth In 301 ABY, while at a Republic base on Hoth, the strike team was attacked by large Sith fleet led by Darth Rexus. While the majority of the Republic forces were killed, the strike team and a partial remnant of the Republic forces managed to escape the defeat. Bespin skirmish The strike team fled to Bespin, where the senator of the Mandalore quadrant revealed their position to Rexus. The Sith arrived on Bespin and captured Odell Dearg. Toro then dueled Rexus. During the duel, Rexus revealed himself to be the long thought dead Lucious Cotte. Toro escaped by leaping off the platform onto the awaiting strike team ship. Battle of Setor The strike team were then sent to defend the planet of Setor. After 50 days and heavy casualties on both sides, the Republic were forced to retreat and flee the planet. Final Year (304 ABY) Battle of Endor In 304 ABY, the strike team along with a large Republic fleet and attacked Rexus' fleet at Endor. Odell and Mazu led the assault on the ground while the Republic fought an intense battle above the planet. Torno gave himself up and was led to Rexus' destroyer where Darth Mulier was overseeing the battle. Rexus and Torno proceeded to duel. After a while, Torno convinced Rexus of his former self. Muller enraged at the betrayal of her apprentice leaped to attack the pair. In a quick motion, Lucius stabbed Mulier through the stomach. The pair then fled the destroyer and reached the Republic fleet. Category:Wars